My Beloved Children
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Poland tells Warsaw the story of her brothers, Kraków, Gniezno, and Swiebodzin


Swiebodzin, Krákow, and Gniezno were playing a one on two soccer match. Warsaw wanted to join but she knew Krákow was a rough player, he kicked the soccer ball so hard Gniezno puked out his lunch. Poland was done with the house chores his children were supposed to do, so he took a break by watching the kids play except his daughter. Poland approached Warsaw and sat beside her

"Hey, why aren't you playing with your brothers?" Warsaw was surprises by her father's sudden approach

"Krákow's a rough player" Poland chuckled slightly

"Well, you know how your brothers are. The Holy one, the Rough one, the Leader, and the Smart one, right? Remeber that, Viktoria?" The group of four they made since the three were capitals and Swiebodzin wanted to join in

"Yeah... Papa?" Poland looked down at his daughter

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Warsaw blushed slightly, the nicknames he gave them were pretty much embarassing

"You've told me how I became your heart, because Krákow was not strong enough..."

"Yeah"

"Well, then, I wanted to know how he became a capital. How did you find him?" Poland thought back, he never told his daughter about her older brothers, guess she really wanted to know

"Well, I'll start off with your oldest brother, Gniezno" Warsaw looked towards Gniezno who's nose was bleeding

"Why him?"

"Because he's my first capital and child" Warsaw's eyes widened

"What? Gniezno? But how did you find him? How did he became your capital?" Poland chuckled at his daughter's curiousity

"Well, it all started with me, your auntie Czech and uncle Slovakia"

 *** More than 600 years ago ***

Poland, Slovakia, and Czech were walking down the dirty rocky road, they were trying to find a resting place for them and their troops and people.

Once they've walked a few miles, they were met with three different ways. Slovakia and his people went right, Czech went left, and Poland went straight. As his people decided to take a rest and explored the field they've found, Poland continued forward until he was met by a loud screeching. Poland looked up to see a white eagle soaring up to the sky, the sun shining through its feathers, turning it gold. Poland watched in awe as it landed infront of Poland

"Umm..." The eagle flew towards a rock where there lied its nest and what seems to be a child covered in white feathers. Poland approached the child, the eagle let him, recognising him as the fatherland. Poland put a finger on the child's tummy, making the child wake up from his slumber, green eyes with eagle like pupils were revealed, Poland smiled

"My child..." Poland nodded at the eagle as it flew away. Poland looked back at the child who was trying to screech like an eagle

"Hmm... How about I call you 'Gniezno'?" The boy in his arms squacked happily like an eagle

"Great!" Poland returned to his people. The Polonians surrounded their homeland and saw the child in his arms

"Polonians, say hello to your new capital and my new son, Gniezno!" Poland raised the child high as he flapped his arms, trying to fly like a bird, the Polonians cheered

 *** Back to the present time***

"Gniezno was a hard boy. He was raised by an eagle that was later set as our national animal and symbol. It took him the whole 10 years to learn how to be as humanly as possible" Warsaw was amazed by the tale

"How about Krákow?" Poland smiled once again

"Kraków was... Interesting to say at least... Even Liet said it was a bad idea, but if I had listened to him, Kraków would have never existed"

 *** Flashback to the years of the Wawel Dragon ***

A dragon had been terrorrizing Poland for so long, his king had had enough. When a wise shoemaker went out to kill the dragon, Poland had been watching from afar. The nation watched as the dragon went back to its cave with a dead sheep, what caught Poland's eyes were the little child inside

Poland went down the hill and into the cave. The dragon roared as it noticed an intruder and charged at Poland. The green eyed nation stood his stand strong, glaring at the dragon. The dragon noticed the slitted pupils and the green eyes of the nation, commanding him to stay down, the dragon bowed at him

"Good boy" Poland went deeper to see a child wrapped in sheep wool. The boy had spiky blonde hair and green eyes, just like his but lighter

"Rraawwrr..." The dragon roared slightly at him. As a nation, Poland could understand it, even if it's unclear

"Kraków, you say?" The boy laughed as Poland flung him to the sky

"You better prepare... Your death is coming close" The dragon walked towards Poland on four and licked the nation

"Rwoowwrrr rrrowwr rawwrrr"

'I know. It's my destiny. As long as little Kraków is safe, I'm okay. I accept my death'

Poland nodded. He knew the dragon would be revived anyway because one from each extict animals would be revived to be the nation's companion

"I would love to welcome you as a family... Thank you for taking care of Kraków..." Poland left. The next day he watched as the river of wistula was dried off and the dragon exploded. Poland then looked down to see a dragon egg nuzzling at his foot. Poland smiled and took the egg with him and raised for him

 *** End of Flashback ***

"What do you think about their history? A lot cooler than Liet's story about how he found Vilnius, right?" Warsaw remembered Vilnius told her that she was found in the pack of wolves

"I guess... I know you found me like how Norway found Iceland, how about Swiebodzin?" Poland looked over his young child.

"Swiebodzin may I say was... Quite Religious"

 *** Flashbacks ***

Poland was residing in an unknown land. It had been years since his Christianization and he had a strong believe in God. Poland look around as he heard whispers

"Our Father in Heaven..." Poland followed the voice to see a boy with short blonde hair was muttering prayers in his sleep

"Hey little guy" The boy said 'Amen', that's when he looked up to see Poland

"We are blessed by the Lord, let him lead our way!" Poland chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair

"What's your name, little one?"

"The God bestowed upon me a name I feel greatful of, the name is Swiebodzin" And that's how he was found

 *** End of Flashbacks ***

"So you see, Viktoria, you don't need to be jealous of Liet having his capitals and himself close related to wolves, you have me and your brothers. Gniezno is related to an eagle, our national animal and symbol. Kraków was dragon raised. And me, well, say hello to Wawel" A green dragon flew towards them and perched on Warsaw's shoulder. An eagle flew towards Poland and perched on Poland's shoulder

Warsaw had to admit it. She was a little jealous of Vilnius being raised by wolves, but after hearing her father's story, she was going to rub it all over Vilnius' face

It was night time. The children fell asleep with Kraków being covered ny the dragon's wings and the eagle perched on Gniezno's head. Poland chuckled at the sight and gathered the children to their rooms. Though many praised Liet for his iron wolf, he's proud of his Wawel dragon and white eagle

What many did not know was that Poland had something else, he was about to give Warsaw that something. Her own Phoenix. Swiebodzin had a dove, Kraków a dragon, and Gniezno an eagle, she's ready for her companion


End file.
